Fifteen
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Rosalie is a fifteen year girl, with high expectetions of high school... but what she doesn't know is that not everything is what she thinks. SOngfic


**Fifteen**

**You take a deep breath**

**And you walk through the door**

**It's the morning of your very first day**

**You say hi to your friends**

**You ain't seen in a while**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way**

A young 15 year girl with long blonde hair and shinning blue eyes stared at the entrance of her new high school. She was terrified of the things that waited for her in there. She took a deep breath and walked in with her head hang low trying to make herself invisible to the other bog kids.

"Rosalie!!" She heard someone yelled from beside her. When she looked, she found her middle school friends Diana, Paula, Sophie and Debora, waving and smiling at her. They were all wearing the same uniform as her since their mothers had put them all in the same private school.

"Hey guys" She quickly made her way to where they were making her feel a little bit safer.

"OMG!! We're in high school" Sophie said as she beamed with happiness making Rosalie smile shyly.

"Yeah. I know this is so cool" Diana said while the other two nod in agreement. Rosalie didn't thing it was cool, she was scared to death for what she had heard but as she looked around she tried to imagine herself as one of them.

**It's your freshman year **

**And you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town**

**Hoping one of those senior boys**

**Will wink at you and say:**

"**You know, I haven't seen you around before"**

"Ohhh hot senior guys" Debora said as she wiggle her eyebrows at some group of senior that passed by them without even notice the group of freshmen girls.

Rosalie gulp loudly and blushed as she watched them passed. They were so different from her old school. They looked all handsome and manly. They all looked very attractive to her. She only wish just one of them turn their busy gaze from their cheerleader and notice her standing right there.

Of course she knew that was not possible.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**And somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen**

**Feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

**Well, count to ten**

**Take it in**

**This is life**

**Before you know who you're gonna be**

**Fifteen**

"Uh… I got to… I still don't know where my classroom is" Rosalie said trying to get someone to accompany her but it seem like neither notice her. She sighs and went on with her path alone. The terrifying feeling came back to her mind as she made her way through the sea of people alone.

She was afraid to be alone all year.

Her friends had already forgotten about her and they had only been here for three minutes.

She breath again, if it was gonna be that way then she would do it. She knew that she could survive through high school with or without friends.

**You sit in class**

**Next to a redhead named Abigail**

**And soon enough**

**You're best friends**

**Laughing at the other girls**

**Who think they're so cool**

**We'll be outta here as soon as we can**

Three weeks passed and Rosalie was no longer alone.

That first day she met Alice Baxter. A new girl in school and in town that was in all of her class. They have only known each other for three weeks but they were best friend already.

As they sat in their 4 period, Computer, they laughed at the girl next to them, who were drooling at some senior guys who were talking with the teacher. "This place sucks" Alice said.

"I know!" Rosalie said and they started laughing. All of the bad thought that Rosalie had that first day were gone. She didn't fear high school anymore, now she was sure she was one of them.

**And then you're on your very first date **

**And he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying**

**And you're momma waiting up **

**And you're thinking he is the one**

**And you're dancing around your room**

**When the night ends**

**When the night ends**

2 months passed and Alexa was getting home from her first date.

A sophomore guy named Eric Bell asked Rosalie for a date. The guy was cute. He had dazzling green eyes, white snowing skin and coffee colored hair. His smile made Rosalie melt and his sense of humor made her feel like she was with a friend. He was in fact a nice guy.

She waved at him good bye as he got in his car and drove away giving her one last looks for the night of his smile. She squeal to herself and ran up to her room as soon as she could dodging her older brother Jasper who was a freshman in university.

"Big date?" His friend Emmett Cullen asked as he they watch Rosalie run to her room with a grin.

"Hn" Jasper said with a shrug.

As soon as she got her room she closed the door and started dancing around with happiness. She couldn't happier about her life.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**And somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**When you're fifteen**

**And your first kiss **

**Makes your head spin around**

**But in your life you'll do things**

**Greater than dating a boy from the football team**

**But I didn't know it at fifteen**

At lunch time, Eric pulls her in to the back of the school. Her heart is pounding loudly and her thoughts are running wildly in her brain.

She doesn't know why is she here… but she does have an idea.

"Finally we are alone" Eric said giving her one of his breathtaking smiles which melt for once again.

"Yeah" She said. He softly pins her to the wall but he doesn't get close, he doesn't want to scare her.

"There's been something I've been meaning to do" He said.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Kiss you" He said before crashing his lips with hers. She is surprise but she presses her lips back. She thinks that is all she has to do but then she feels him slips his tongue on her bottom lip. She opens her mouths and lets him explore. Her knees went weak and her head started spinning.

As she wrap her arms around his neck she ask herself when did she get so lucky to date a football player.

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**

**Wish you could go back **

**And tell yourself what you know now**

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**

**But I realize some bigger dreams of mine**

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**

**Who change his mind and we both cried **

Years have passed and now Rosalie knows that everything that happens that freshman year was fake. She felt use and hurt by the way Eric and his friend Embry use Alice and herself but now she knows that there was always someone better for them

That day when they had their hearts broken, they notice that there was someone greater for them right next to them. That no matter how much of a kid they were, they knew exactly how they were.

Rosalie smiles at herself in the mirror. She looked different from that breakable girl she once was. All of the sudden two strong arms wrap themselves around her petite waist and a face rested on her shoulder. She smiled at the big light brown eyes that stared at her from the mirror. "Are you sure you have to go?" The male asked sadly.

"Yeah I do, Principal Greet asked me to come and present my books to the student body… you know and since I was a student there once" She said with a grin.

"Fine! Leave me alone, I could die and never know" The male said pathetically making her giggle. She turns around and kissed his pale cheek making him smile.

"It's for a couple of hours" She said. "I'll be back"

"You better" He said.

"I will" She giggled. She slip herself out of his embrace and walked out the door.

"I love Rose" The male called from the inside as he leaned against the frame door of their room.

"I love you too Emmett" She said and left.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**And somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen**

**Don't forget to look before you fall**

**I've found time can heal almost anything**

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**

**I didn't know who I supposed to be at fifteen**

She drove to her old high school remembering her first year. All the drama she had to go through but not everything was bad. There she had met Alice who was still her best friend and soon to be in law.

She knew that if it wasn't for that year she wouldn't be the person she was today. That year made her know who she really was and showed her that no matter how something might seem scary she can pass through it because she was strong.

**Your very first day**

**Take a deep breath girl**

**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

Once again she was standing right in front of the high school. She remember how it looked back then, when she saw it for the first time and how scared she was but now she was someone else… someone stronger.

She took a deep breath and with a smile she walked through those doors with no fear. Because she was no longer fifteen


End file.
